Take it to the Limit
by iwilltry-tocarryon
Summary: Charlie has been illegally street racing for years. Her car, finally at its wits end, takes a beating and she is forced to take it to a mechanic Duncan knows (prompt adapted/edited from a Linctavia fic I wrote, but it works perfectly for Charloe too and there will be differences. Cross posted on AO3)
1. Take it to the Limit

The adrenaline was a big reason why she kept on doing it, despite the multiple injures and almost near death experience. There was nothing quite like feeling as though you are soaring through the air down a deserted part of town, the only thing in your rearview mirror is taillights as you leave everyone else in dust.

The feel of her foot, like concrete forcefully shoving the gas pedal into the floor as the car roared to life. The sound, the sight, the smell, the feel. It was like no other.

Sure street racing was massively illegal, but most fun things in life are, and the secret is to just not get caught. And Charlie was pretty good at doing just that. This was her third race in the past few years and each time it broke up with police lights flashing in the distance, she was always able to get away.

Naturally it got harder and harder when her car started to become recognizable, but she couldn't give up her baby.

Fuck, concentrate, she all but yelled at herself, zeroing in on an upcoming turn around the next bend.

The track was almost always different every time, they couldn't race at the same place twice because cops caught on quickly. They tried it once, and never again. This way was more fun, more thrilling because you could never get too comfortable in your driving. There were always unsuspecting turns, just lurking in the shadows of the night, waiting to crumble up and your car into a million bite-sized pieces.

Shifting gears quickly, she let off the clutch, feeling the speed ramp up as a set of headlights drew nearer to her car.

It was always the same fucking arrogant guy, Jason Neville, who thought women had no place in racing. Truthfully, he was just pissed because Charlie beat him one time, and he hadn't gotten one up on her since then.

Twisting her wheel, she formed a zig zag pattern, glancing back every so often in order to make sure he didn't get past her, and for awhile she was able to keep a steady rhythm.

At one point, there came a sharp curve, one Charlie wasn't used to, causing her to swing wider than she would've liked. It left a gap open enough for Jason to squeeze his car through, roughly clipping her bumper in the process.

It wasn't a hard hit, in fact it was one of the softer hits Charlie had taken, but she was going at such a speed, it completely spun her car around, tires screeching on the ground. She could practically smell the burning rubber from the crack of her window.

Finally she was able to regain control, kicking the car into overdrive in pursuit of the asshole. Fuck, she just recently got into another accident and didn't have time to get it fixed yet. And it was the same fucking side of the car. Just her damn luck.

Anger fueled her to push her car further, faster. Until finally it gave out in exhaustion, right as it leaped across the finish line. She finished second, which wasn't completely bad considering the people she was up against and the low stakes. But fuck, she fucked up her car pretty bad. Enough to where she wasn't sure Sally was going to make it home.

Small, desperate puffs of smoke escaped the hood as she flung the door gently, leaving it open. Popping her hood her worries intensified. It was pretty much shot, "awe it's too bad about your car, little speed warrior."

She gritted her teeth at Jason's condescending tone, but didn't give him the satisfaction of turning around. Instead she slammed the hood down as it rattled against the car. Taking the unspoken hint, Jason went back to his car, collecting his earnings.

Sure of Jason's departure, she turned back around, shoulders slumped forward as her body fell on top of the car in defeat. She scrubbed at her face, elbows coming to rest on her knees as she laid her head in her hands.

"You need a lift until you can get your car looked at kid?"

Head lifting, she came face to face with the conductor of this whole illegal shindig. Duncan may have seemed a bit like an ass, but she wasn't so bad, she always looked out for Charlie at least.

She solemnly shook her head, "no can do. I can't leave Sally out here by herself," she lightly patted the hood of the car.

Duncan sighed, wheels slowly turning in her head in an effort to help. It was basically her fault she was in this mess. Duncan saw her one night driving. She looked so carefree, so invincible. Not to mention she was a damn good driver when she wasn't letting off the clutch too soon or trying to push her car past its limit. Charlie had this thing about control…she lacked any.

Finally, an idea popped into her head, "I know someone who might still be awake and willing to take a look at your car in the morning."

"Well, that doesn't really solve my problem right now?"

Sass oozed out of her mouth naturally, she couldn't help it, but Duncan paid her no attention. She only rolled her eyes, "it does if he'd be willing to let you keep it at his shop overnight."

Overnight. She wasn't sure how comfortable she was with doing that, this car was her everything, her baby. She spent more time with it than she did her own family, of course, no one would really blame her there.

Seeing the hesitation in her body, Duncan walked closer to where she was still seated on the hood, "look you can stay out here all night and sleep with your car. Or you can let me work my magic and give him a call. I trust him. He's like me, he's good people."

Moments passed before Charlie sighed and nodded her head, conceding. It meant a lot if Duncan trusted him.

Turning her face to the sky, she heard Duncan's muffled voice behind her, phone glued to her ear as she spoke in short, curt sentences. Apparently she talked to everyone like that.

Distracted in her own musing, she didn't notice when Duncan stopped talking on the phone and was now directly addressing her.

"He's pissed because it's late, but he agreed. Well, more like I didn't give him a choice on the matter," she smugly smiled, "he owes me one or two favors."

Great, now she would get to deal with a pissed off, grumpy friend of Duncan's. Plus she mentioned he was like her, and a pleasant Duncan was bad enough, but a downright pissed one was a force to be reckoned with. Charlie knew that firsthand.

"Wait," her voice caught up with where Duncan was already striding away, "how are we going to get it there?"

A cackling laughter erupted from her lips, "oh kid, _we_ aren't going to do anything. I texted you the address, it isn't far from here. I let him know you'd be there soon."

"That still doesn't clarify how the fuck I'm supposed to get it there," she commented dryly, giving her a 'duh' expression.

Shrugging her shoulders, Duncan pivoted back around, "beats the hell outta me, I didn't break the car. I suggest taking the back road, there are less hills so it should be easier to push."

"PUSH?!"

Charlie bit her cheek in order to stifle the scream threatening to escape as Duncan kept laughing. Apparently this was highly amusing for her. Of course it fucking was, Charlie would've laughed too, if it had been someone else.

She double-checked the address multiple times, breath coming out in short gasps after struggling to steer her car, and at the same time, push it up hills.

"Take the back roads, it'll be easier. There are no hills. My ass," she muttered, with difficulty under her breath as she neared a familiar street sign, barely illuminated under the darkly lit lamppost.

She never came into this part of town, because it was mostly just business shops, and obviously a mechanic shop she had never seen or heard of before.

Most of the scuffs and scratches she got were an easy fix, something she could do herself in her spare time, but engine problems and smoke seeping out of the hood wasn't her specialty.

Shutting the car door softly, she knocked confidently on the garage door, as per Duncan's instructions.

Her fist barely made contact when the door flew open and she was met with a very angry, very hot man standing before her.

Blessed with some of the most gorgeous genes she had ever beheld on a man, he stood before her, bright eyes piercing through her skin.

"You're late."

Those were the first words uttered out of his mouth, and if Charlie wasn't so pissed off at the moment, she would've commented on how luscious his lips looked. Also the way his curly, messy hair laid perfectly on top of his head.

"Yeah well it takes a lot longer to get here when you're driving your car from the outside," she sneered, throwing her hands up when he turned his back and went through the door.

Having no choice but to follow, she let the door close behind her, taking short, quick steps in order to keep pace with his long strides.

"Duncan said you'd be here 20 minutes ago."

"Yes. We just established the fact that I'm late, any other obvious thing you'd like to point out?"

Putting her hand on her hip, she fixed her gaze as his eyes met hers, determined not to back down.

His gaze didn't soften by any means, but the fire burning behind his eyes dwindled down into a dull flicker as he took in the sight of her for the first time. There was no denying she was physically attractive, but she looked like trouble, and that's the last thing he needed. No matter how fucking hot she was.

"I'll take a look at it first thing in the morning. Duncan told me what went down, and even though it was your fault for taking your car to its breaking point, it doesn't sound like anything I can't fix," it was his condescending tone that rubbed her the wrong way.

"Well I would hope so, this is a mechanic shop after all," she sarcastically spat, ignoring his jab about how she drove her car. She got enough lectures from Duncan, the last thing she needed was some asshole telling her what to do and what not to do. He didn't even know her.

"If there's nothing else you can leave," he motioned to the door, biting the inside of his cheek in order to contain a smile.

Spinning on her heels, the realization she had no way to get home came crashing into her body with full force.

Tripping her up in her steps, she slowly picked her feet up and continued to walk. She would not ask him for a ride, not after he was so shitty and disinterested in helping. She would rather get her eyes pecked out by ravenous vultures common in these parts of the state.

Stopping mid stride, she heard his voice echoing through the silence surrounding them in the abandoned shop, "so you're going to what, walk home?"

Of course, what the hell did he think? She had a backup car in her pocket ready for inflation?

Physically restraining herself, balling her fists tightly into her palms, she slowly turned around, "unless you've got some sort of better idea. My super powers haven't come in yet, so I won't be blinking or flying home if that's what you're asking. And I left my broom at home so…"

A small, deep chuckle left his throat. It was short, but pleasurable to hear. If possible, it made him even more attractive. He actually possessed a sense of humor and was capable of cracking a grin, even laughing.

"You'd rather do that then suck up your pride and ask for a ride?"

Vehemently she nodded. Pride was serious business to her. It wasn't something to be dropped and discarded lightly.

Seriousness flashed over his face as he stood up, grabbing his leather jacket in the process, "I'll take you home."

For a minute, she could almost hear a hint of concern in his voice and sincerity in his eyes. Her heart fluttered at the thought of that.

Pushing her luck, she turned to him once they were back outside and he locked up the door, "any chance you'd let me drive your car?"

Sultriness radiated off her voice as she inquired. She wasn't really talking about driving at this point. Or maybe she was, but her mind had moved on to bigger and better things, eyes drifting down his body.

Doing a double take, he looked at her curiously. She had some brass ones, he would give her that, even though she looked barely old enough to drive, let alone anything else.

His face remained stoic, though it was painfully hard to contain his smirk, "not if you fuck like you drive your car."

"What? Hard, fast, and strong?"

"No," he peered at her from over the top of his car, "like a girl with anger issues who has no sense of control. Fucking, much like driving, is an art, a skill. Something you've yet to master."

Scowling, she plopped down in the seat of his car, resisting the urge to cross her arms over her chest in defiance. It would only further prove his point.

All but rudely barking out the direction of her house, she was thankful when he said nothing. Although at times she could feel his eyes on her, and she swore she saw a fucking smug ass grin on his face.

"What's the name?"

His low voice seeped into her ears as she turned her head to face him. She said nothing, brows knitting as he sighed.

"The car, what's your car's name. I heard you muttering something to it when we left."

Some people found it odd when she talked directly to her car, and even weirder when she called it by name, but obviously not this guy. He was used to working with cars so either it was the only thing he was good at, or he had a love for them.

"Sally," she murmured softly, narrowing her eyes in his direction when he started laughing.

"It's from a song," she clarified, crossing her arms over her chest.

He nodded his head, small, ghost of a smile still on his lips, "yeah I know, Wilson Pickett, I'm just surprised you know the song. You look barely old enough to drive, let alone know that song."

"Yeah, well, I didn't have to be born in that era to appreciate it. Plus I have an uncle who loves classic music," she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

Nothing else was said between the two of them. Charlie focused her gaze ahead, glancing at him every so often from the corner of her eye.

She couldn't get out of the car fast enough when he called out to her from the window, "I'll take better care of Sally than you did."

He must've been able to feel the dread and panic rolling off her body in waves. Why else was he consoling her?

It was a considerate gesture, but it was an asshole way to phrase it. He was hot, but not enough to listen to him criticize her anymore, no matter how hot his face looked when it quirked up into a grin, speeding off into the distance.


	2. Take it Easy

Falling into a deep slumber, she was dead to the world as her phone buzzed repeatedly on the bedside table. Finally, entering the land of consciousness, she hit a button to make it shut up, thinking it was her alarm. When she heard screeching on the other end she realized she had actually answered it, "hello?"

It was him, low, deep voice penetrating through the speaker.

"What," she spat into the phone, rubbing tiredly at her eyes.

"Your car is ready, you can come pick it up now," he informed, voice devoid of any emotion.

"Okay great, I'll be there soon," she ended the conversation not wanting to hear anything else he had to say right now. It was too early to fight.

She was utterly exhausted, and her body felt sore, and not the good kind of sore. After the multiple ding ups and scuffles she had been into, it still hurt like a bitch all the same.

Stretching out her muscles, she yelped in pain when she felt a sharp jab in her side. Glancing down she saw a purple bruise forming on her tanned skin. Great, another body to add to the growing pile.

Throwing clothes and shoes on as fast as possible, she all but jumped down the stairs in anticipation. She never left her car with anyone, but she imagined it was like leaving your kid with a random stranger overnight.

It wasn't typical in the town to walk anywhere, in fact you hardly ever saw anyone walking, but it was a nice enough day so Charlie couldn't really complain. She considered getting a ride, but then people would ask questions, and no one in her family approved of her racing. Not the people who knew anyway, she never told neither her mother nor father. They hounded her about enough things already. Nothing could dampen her spirits, Sally was fixed and coming home.

A quarter of the way there her phone buzzed, vibrating her body through her pant pocket. She didn't have to look down to know who it was, no one besides Duncan or Danny texted her. Her parents always opted for calling instead of texting, and she talked to Danny last night, so that only left Duncan.

And if it was Duncan, she only wanted one thing, for Charlie to race. She just didn't assume it would be this sudden; she usually had more time in between races.

It was in a place a couple of towns over, she recognized the name from signs she saw in passing a few times. She had never actually been there because it was sketchy as hell, but a race was a race.

Without any further thought, she typed back yes, throwing out questions about the stakes and who all would be there in order to distract herself for the rest of the dreary walk to…she just realized, she didn't even know his name.

Racking her brain, she came up empty every time. Not even the shop name was coming to mind. Guess she was preoccupied last night. If there's one thing she did know it was every line, contour, and detail of his body.

At least she knew how to get there. Standing before her in all its glory was the shop; door formerly closed up last night, gaping wide open this morning, as well as the garage doors.

No one said anything as she sauntered in, but many heads turned, and she could feel their gazes on her ass as she walked through to where she knew the office was. She didn't have time for a random hookup right now, her head had to remain in the game if she was going to win the race tonight. And she was. She just hoped stupid asshole Jason Neville would be there.

He didn't glance up at her when her shoes first pitter-pattered against the cement floor of his office.

Finally, he tore his gaze away from the paperwork in front of him to lightly grin up at her. Quizzically she kinked up one eyebrow at his good mood, "you seem chipper this morning."

He just shrugged, "well it was almost 12 A.M. last night, and some irritating, reckless, infuriating girl showed up on my doorstep. You can see where my crankiness came from."

She shook her head, mouth lifting into a smirk at one corner of her mouth, "on the contrary, if someone showed up on my doorstep looking like me, I'd be pretty damn thrilled."

He let out a chuckle, standing up and going around his desk in the direction she just came from. But she didn't see her car when she walked through.

He motioned to one of the guys, yelling at him in a snappish tone as he blatantly checked Charlie out, and before her eyes, her car was being lowered.

It was like one of those scenes out of a cheesy romance movie, she only had eyes for her car, and as soon as the wheels touched the ground, she flung herself dramatically on the hood.

"Oh baby, how I've missed you, I promise not to push you too hard again."

She retracted her body when she heard a wolf whistle, realizing she was giving all the men there a good view of her ass.

"I'd let you push me that hard any day baby," filth seeped out of his mouth.

Charlie whipped around, "no offense, but you look a lot less durable than my car. And if she couldn't handle me, you sure as hell can't," came her sickeningly sweet answer.

Not expecting that kind of response, the guy visibly fumbled to come up with something, but Bass chose that moment to intervene, "Baker stop trying to pick up clients and get back to work."

"Hey," he exclaimed, "I don't try to pick up clients usually, considering they're scary ass dudes, but this one is hot."

A wide grin rose on her face as she diverted her attention back to Bass' voice, "she's all good to go, but keep good on your promise. Don't drive her like a douchebag. It's a nice car," he commented dreamily as he ran his hand along the top.

And it was a nice car. Solid black, with two perfectly symmetrical white lines piercing through the middle. It had been in her family for many years, her uncle gave it to her on her 17th birthday, which her mother was pissed about. She thought Charlie was reckless and independent enough, she didn't need a car of her own, but Miles was adamant about her having it. Her '67 Chevelle would put any newer car on its ass; she proved that many times over. Muscle over modern was always her motto.

Breaking his love connection to the car, Bass let his hand fall to the side, "alright well just sign some paperwork and you're free to go."

She nodded as she proceeded towards the front desk. He didn't make her pay for anything, as a favor to Duncan…that's how he rationalized it anyway. Even though the deal was just for letting her store the car in someplace safe overnight.

Before she could finally be free from this place, she heard her name being called out. It sounded foreign coming from his lips, but it tumbled out so nicely she wanted to hear it again and again and again. Preferably as his taunt, muscular body covered hers.

Shaking those thoughts from her mind, she hesitantly entered his office again, "yeah?"

Not speaking immediately sent Charlie's mind into panic mode. Finally he loudly exhaled and scratched the back of his neck, "look I know where you're going tonight. Duncan mentioned it might be kinda dangerous. Not the place for you—"

"So Duncan asked you to talk me out of it? The same Duncan who was practically chomping at the bit earlier when I talked to her?"

She shook her head in disbelief, "you're gonna have to try harder than that."

"She didn't ask me to do anything, but I know those kind of places, and it isn't a place where you should be, especially not by yourself."

"You don't think I'm capable of handling myself? Who the fuck are you to tell me, what I can and can't handle? I've been doing just fine on my own before you came into the picture, and newsflash, I'll be damn fine after."

He could feel anger seething from her, but even that didn't thwart his attempt, "this has nothing to do with you, and everything to do with those people there. Although you're doing a damn good job of proving my point."

"What do you even know about them? And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say I've been where you're at. Mad, angry, furious, confused, but these people aren't the type of people to get mixed up with."

She threw her hands up, "God, it's like your beating around the proverbial bush, get to the point so I can go."

"I know them because I was one of those asshole guys," he finally exploded, slamming his fists down onto his desk.

Sighing, he sat back down calmly, "I used to race with them for awhile, until some bad shit went down. I got out, case closed, end of story."

"You're gonna have to give me more than that," it was like pulling teeth here.

"I can't," he huffed looking at her annoyed expression, "look I'm just asking you to sit this one out."

She was already shaking her head, "you've given me no reason why I should. You've insulted my driving and pretended you know more about me than you really do. I'm not dropping out, case closed, end of story," she spat.

"Fine," he gritted his teeth, "do whatever you want. But don't come crying to me when shit goes down unless you want to hear me say 'I told you so.' You'll have no one to blame but yourself."

It took everything in her not to say anything back, but the more civilized, more mature response was to zip her lips and walk away.

So that's what she did, and she didn't look back as her car peeled out of the parking lot.

It wasn't that she was too stubborn for her own good. She didn't mind taking useful advice, but he literally gave her nothing. He was asking her to trust him, when it was obvious he didn't trust her. It had to work both ways. Besides, he didn't know her, so why was he sticking his nose in her business anyway?


	3. Peaceful Easy Feeling

Making it to the location, she put the car in park, watching the sun was slowly lower itself into the ground. It would be time to start soon.

The actual place wasn't nearly as bad as she thought, granted it was still seedy and trashy looking, but Bass, she finally knew his name from the tag on his shirt, made it sound like Crack Town, USA.

Duncan's face appeared in her peripheral vision as she rested her head against the back of the seat. As soon as Duncan turned her car off, Charlie got out of hers, meeting at the driver's door, "wasn't too sure you'd make it."

"Why? You thought your lackey friend would stop me?"

It came out more accusatory than she meant, but Duncan didn't seem fazed.

"No I knew he wouldn't get anywhere with you. In fact I told him that. The only person more stubborn than you is him."

Content with her answer, she leaned on the hood of the car as Duncan stalked away to meet some of the other people trickling in.

Sun almost fully faded from the horizon, brought darkness upon them as people started coming out of the woodwork. She was almost 100% positive Bass's warning applied to the people, and not the place, she remembered that now. And she couldn't say it was unwarranted.

They looked eerily creepy, haunted, like they had nothing to lose and nothing to stop them from going over the edge. A lot of them were tall, lanky men, few with shit eating grins plastered on their face upon seeing Charlie.

She recalled Bass' outburst, confessing he was one of those people. It sent a pang to her heart to think of him in that manner, and she didn't know why. But for some reason, she couldn't picture him having anything in common with them. They looked hopeless and lost, maybe she was more like them than she realized. Maybe Bass was right when he called her out on being angry and mad at the world.

She tried to pretend like their lingering gaze didn't affect her, but it put her on edge. Yes, she was used to men leering at her, but that was almost always for her body. These people had a different look in their eye. An involuntary shuddered passed through her body.

Turning her back on them, she went towards the direction of her car to move it to the procession lineup where everyone else's was parked. For the second time that night, she stepped out of her car, more confident this time. She knew everyone was watching. She couldn't let them see any sign of weakness.

Duncan met her halfway, "they're racing for pink slips."

Her feet skidded to a halt, "what?"

Duncan sighed, keeping her chin up, "I told you it was high stakes and very risky. You chose to come remember?"

"I thought you meant risky like a lot of money. Not risky like idiotic and crazy," she deadpanned.

"Just don't lose," that was the great Duncan's word of advice.

Just don't lose. Well, when you put it like that, it sounds fucking easy. Charlie mentally rolled her eyes.

Gritting her teeth in anger, she spun on her heel, digging around the glove box until she produced the slip of paper everyone else had already offered up into a pile. She couldn't back down now. She was already there, plus Jason Neville came sauntering over, confident smirk etched on his stupid face.

Reluctantly, she dropped it down, never taking her eyes off of it. She couldn't lose before because asshole was there, but now, she really couldn't fucking lose.

As she headed back to her car, she saw a face she didn't think she'd see in a million years charging towards her at a slow, but determined speed. He didn't stop at her side, instead continuing on to where people were still huddled in a circle.

"Ah, Bass, here to join in the fun? It's been, what, almost 8 years now? I hear you're doing good, good for you man."

He sounded anything but glad to hear he was doing well. She looked between the two of them, but neither paid any attention to her darting eyes.

Bass's face remained blank, but she could see the veins in his neck subtly tensing, "just here to watch. Nothing more."

"You came out of hiding to just watch? Nah I'm not buying that shit," the guy's eyes remained fixated.

"You're right I'm not here to watch. Don't you think you're a little old to be taking money and cars from kids who don't have the sense enough to say no?"

Charlie's lip curled up into a snarl at his not so subtle diss.

The guy humorlessly laughed, "You've never had a problem with it before. As I recall, you quite enjoyed talking money and cars from 'kids who don't have the sense enough to say no.' Besides, it's been years and you're just now riding in on your high horse?"

Looking for some indication as to Bass' mysterious presence, his eyes flickered over to where Charlie was aggressively drilling holes at Bass.

"Ah," he said as though everything clicked, "you're here for her. You have to be, there's no way you'd show your face here with us, what did you call us again? Brain dead, cracked out, junkies who get off on the thrill of the kill…right?"

"You're paraphrasing," Bass commented dryly, "but more or less. And I'm not here for her, I'm here to watch you."

Words, sharp like a knife, sliced through the tense silence as neither refused to blink first. Bass looked like a scary ass, tough dude, but she never imagined him to be this deadly.

Cackling like a hyena, the guy shook his head, "yes, but you're here to watch me, because of her. And I don't blame you," his eyes roamed over Charlie's body, "she is one fine piece of ass."

Bass had to physically refrain himself from slitting the guy's throat for just looking at her in that way, undressing her with his eyes.

The guy licked his lips, eyes going back to Bass', "Well this will be one hella race then, I can guarantee you."

Crowd dispersing, everyone went to their separate cars. Charlie said nothing, twisting her shoulder away from his body as she went to pass him.

His hand shot out with an astounding amount of speed, latching on to her elbow, "hey, watch yourself out there."

When she rolled her eyes, his grip tightened, "listen to me."

His commanding voice made her pay attention, "I won't be able to see you until you come around the final bend and cross the finish line. They talk a lot of shit, but they're even worse driving. They won't hesitate to knock your car around and fuck with you. They don't give a shit. Don't let your guard down for even a fraction of a second."

He didn't let go of her elbow until he was confident she understood. She nodded her head, gently removing her arm from his grip, "I'll watch my ass. I got it."

Before she could close the door to her car, his hand shot out again. Pulling her face inches away from his, his eyes instinctively went to her lips, then back up, "watch your ass, but make sure to win."

Her mouth twitched up into a smirk watching him walk away, gaze lingering on his ass.

Closing her door, she waited for the horn, and as soon as she heard it, she left every other thought behind her.

The only thing that mattered now was getting Sally across the finish line; she couldn't let her down twice. Not after she fucked her over the first time.

These guys were no joke, of course Charlie never held back, but she wasn't used to this kind of reckless and carelessness.

Swerving in and out between cars, only in an attempt to sandwich them in between another car or a wall. They were brutal, relentless. Charlie could understand, do whatever it takes to win. She got knocked around a few times in the beginning, but was able to get ahead of a bunch of them.

When she could almost see the illumination of the white banner reflecting off a headlight, she kicked it into overdrive, careful not to strain Sally. But she didn't have to, Sally apparently had a mind of her own, and she wanted to win as bad as Charlie.

There were three cars behind her, Jason directly at her 2 o'clock, and another guy in front. She managed to squeeze herself into a small gap, enough to line up parallel with the guy from earlier. If looks could kill, that guy would've been dead…twice.

She paid him no attention, keeping her head and eyes directly in front of her. That didn't mean she couldn't feel his probing stare as they battled, side by side.

"Fuck," she bellowed when he slammed into her car, shoving her roughly into a pole, clipping the car's left side.

He put up on helluva fight, but at the last second Charlie got the upper hand, urging her car forward at snails pace until she was in the lead. She just had to keep this up, just for a few more seconds. She could almost reach out and touch the finish line, it was that close.

Finally, the front end of her car barely crossed over the line. She was home free. She fucking won.

It wasn't until she felt a hard bump on the back of her car Bass's advice came to mind. Don't count yourself out of the game until your opponent is dead on the ground basically.

Then it was too late, she didn't see it coming, but she sure felt the guy's car merging forcefully into hers, hitting it with the force of a battering ram. Sally was tough, but not invincible, and she was taking a pretty nasty pounding when Charlie felt the car tipping onto the side.

Letting go of the wheel, she placed her arms over her chest, holding her breath as her car flipped once, rocking back and forth on the hood. When she opened her eyes she was upside down and dizzy, obviously there wasn't enough momentum to flip her car upright.

Dust from the dueling cars gathered in the wind, creating a barrier, leaving Charlie with zero visibility as to what was going on in the outside world. She could hear muffled voices and shuffling feet from her cracked window.

She felt around for blood anywhere on her body, but she wasn't banged up, it was just one flip luckily. There was soreness in her arms, and a few cuts on her face, but Sally was a tank.

Coughing as dirt infiltrated her lungs, she yanked hard at the seatbelt, trying to pry it apart when a large hand knocked hers out of the way.

Her eyes flittered, open and close, against her will as Bass's face came into her line of sight. One firm jerk from his well toned arm and she was loose, his hand shooting out to catch her around the waist before she took a nosedive into the steering wheel.

Hearing her groan, Bass's voice instantly softened to a tone she had never heard come out of his mouth, "it's alright. I've got you."

He kept her body close to his as he pulled her from the wreckage, "but don't think I'm not going to say I told you so."

Charlie groaned even louder, but not out of pain this time. At that Bass smiled, standing her upright on her feet as he slipped his arm beneath her rib cage, avoiding her chest.

"Fuck, what about my car," her mumbled voice came out low, and only half coherent.

"I took care of it. We're going back to the shop and she'll be there when we get there."

Dropping her gently into the passenger seat of his car, he was grateful to see color rushing back to her cheeks as he turned the last corner before the shop.

The whole way there he kept mindlessly babbling to her, making sure she stayed conscious, asking her questions about her life or just little things. Occasionally she would open her eyes for a split second, but they fluttered shut again, each time eliciting fear from Bass.

"Charlie, Charlie, hey," he lightly shook her arm, fear dissipating when she opened her eyes. "Just stay awake a little while longer okay? Can you do that?"

She nodded a couple times, fighting her eyelids to stay open.

Throwing the car into park jolted her awake enough to fully open her eyes as she turned her head, searching for her car.

Bass chuckled, helping her out, "I told you she's coming. I'll make good on the promise, but first let's make sure you don't have a concussion or anything."

"You got some sort of special mechanical tool that can detect that?"

He snorted, shaking his head, "no but I live upstairs above the garage."

Content with his answer, she allowed him to lead her through the door and up a narrow staircase until she was in his place.

It wasn't at all like she expected, it was tidy, clean, and very minimalist. There was a bed to the side, a large TV mounted on the wall, and a few other little pieces of furniture. It reminded her of a place her uncle would live in, except he wasn't clean at all.

"It would've taken too long to go back to your house. Plus, I wasn't really paying attention last night," he lazily lifted one shoulder up in a half shrug, sitting her down on a barstool in the kitchen.

Lifting her head too quickly, she almost slid off the stool, but Bass' arm steadied her, "fuck, sorry. Didn't expect you to topple over," he nervously chuckled, waiting for her to regain her equilibrium.

When she sat up taller in the chair, he removed his arm, cupping her cheek with his hand.

Turning her chin towards the light, she was able to get a better look at him now that she was lucid. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever beheld. The smooth contours of his face offered a nice contrast to the passion burning in his crystal blue eyes. He looked a little worn, but there was this ruggedness to him

"See? I'm fine, nothing a few days of rest won't fix. Can I go check on my car now? I'd rather cry about it now than wait any longer," she bitterly laughed. Truthfully she didn't want to see her car at all, not after that fucking douchebag played bumper cars with it.

Speaking of him, "hey what happened to that guy?"

Bass's hand moved from her face suddenly as his body tensed up. He didn't say anything for awhile, and Charlie chalked it up to another answer she wasn't gonna get out of him. He surprised them both when he spoke, "I may have gotten a little out of hand. Beat the shit out of him, but he deserved every hit he got," he justified.

A warm smile formed on her face, but it vanished when fury returned to his eyes, "I told you it was a fucking bad place and that you had no business being there. Next time, just listen when I say something. I don't know you, but I didn't have to, I know them—"

"Right," she interjected, "because you were them."

She snorted, shaking her head, "you aren't them. You never were. Maybe at one time you thought so, but you weren't."

He already started shaking his head fiercely, "you have no idea who I am or what I've done."

"That's all in the past, and it's best left there, not weighing heavily down on your shoulders. Today," her voice grew fainter, softer, "I saw a different man than those people. A man who stuck his neck on the line for some idiotic, impulsive girl who hates the world and is just," she took a deep breath, "so damn angry about everything."

Those words, _his_ words she was using to describe herself broke his goddamn heart. When he said it that night, he didn't mean it to come off as harsh and rude as it did. He just, for some reason, cared about her and didn't want her to go down the same path he went down.

"And I don't need to know you to be sure of that," her melodically soft voice rang through his ears.

Giving her no time to process, he leapt forward, crushing his mouth to hers, roughly pushing his tongue into the hot crevice of her mouth.

Stunned was an understatement. She let him take control, probing and running his tongue along every nook and cranny of her mouth. Finally after a few seconds she responded eagerly, gripping the front of his shirt in between her palms.

Every reaction has an equal an opposite reaction. Nothing could've summed them up better. Every time he pushed her back, she shoved forward just as hard, molding their bodies together until it wasn't clear where his ended and hers began.

With one arm around her back, he effortlessly lifted her up onto the counter as she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him in closer.

As soon as she could feel his straining erection against her, she broke the kiss to let out a guttural moan. His lips continued their onslaught down her neck, stopping right at her collarbone, alternating between nipping at her delicate skin and sucking.

Moving her hands to his shoulders, she clenched on for dear life as his lips moved further down.

He took the hem of her shirt, flung it over her head, repeating the motion with his own. In that length of time, Charlie kicked off her boots as they thudded to the ground. She got her pants halfway down her legs when his hands took over and tore them off her body.

Tugging at the fabric of her panties, he ripped them apart, and ordinarily she would've been pissed, but lust clouded her vision.

Suctioning his mouth back to her neck, her hands trailed in between their bodies, shoving his pants down. And she would've succeeded in ridding him of his boxers, but his lips attached to that sensitive part behind her ear. She was putty in his hands.

Aware of this state, he took the liberty of releasing his own painful erection, letting out a hiss when she used her heels to bring their bodies together.

He didn't have to do anything further. Her hand gripped him securely, lining his dick up with her throbbing center, slowly easing into it.

Letting her adjust to his size, he placed light kisses along her collarbone, his hands wandering all over her body until she rocked against him.

He took that as her demand to continue and pick up the pace. To both of which he fervently complied.

Dipping his mouth down, he latched one to one of her breasts, alternating between light nips and lavishing the mark, while his other hand kneaded her soft, round mounds. Switching, he continued worshipping her breasts until he had to break for air.

His breath came out in short gasps against her skin as her forehead rested on his shoulder. His low, husky voice in her ear made her even wetter as he all but slid out of her, ramming back in with full force.

His thrusts were steady, but hard, shoving so deep inside she could feel his pelvic bone grating against hers.

As soon as she could feel her orgasm approaching, she tilted her head towards the ceiling, letting her hair drape across her back. Her hands drifted to grope his ass roughly. With one more animalistic plunge, her nails sank into his ass as she let out a deep whimper, walls clenching around him.

Riding out her wave of immense pleasure, she could feel his thrusts becoming more erratic as his hand delved into the soft tresses of her dark hair. When she sultrily traced the outside of his ear with her tongue, and tugged his lobe into her mouth, he barely had time to pull out before his hot seed came flowing out. His throat emitted a low, animalistic growl in appreciation.

Gripping her hips roughly, he controlled his ragged breathing, coming down from his high as he let some of his weight fall into her embrace. Flexing his hands, he kept them firmly positioned on her waist, but loosened his hold.

Moisture from his hot breath collected on her sticky skin, but she was too thoroughly fucked to care. His dick softened, but he couldn't bring himself to pull out of her heat.

"So do I?"

Abruptly, he picked his head up from her shoulder, looking at her in confusion "do I fuck like I drive?"

He grinned, "yep, just as bad."

Cheekily, she impaled her hips, smirking when she felt him growing hard inside of her, "just wait, this was only the first lap."


	4. Dirty Laundry

Taking Charlie by the hand, interlocking their fingers, he all but drug them to the bed in anticipation of the many, many laps she promised.

He already fucked her hard and fast, now he wanted to slow down and get to know every single inch of her. From the inside out.

When her knees hit the bed, she fell back, his body immediately covering hers as their lips met in the middle.

Charlie tried to flip them so that she was on top, but Bass shoved her further into the mattress, using his body weight against her. Muttering against her lips, he smiled, nipping at her lower lip, "next time I promise. This time I want to taste you."

The words effortlessly gliding from his lips, smooth as butter, turned Charlie into a puddle as her pussy throbbed in anticipation. A shudder ran through her veins, goosebumps covering every surface of her exposed body as he slid down until his hot breath fanned across her wet pussy, creating more moisture mixed with his steamy pant.

"Mmm, so beautiful, so wet," he softly murmured to himself, but Charlie could hear the words, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

He glanced up just in time to see the color fading from her cheeks, "don't tell me you've suddenly turned shy now."

Grinning, a retort fell dead upon her lips, as she drew them together in a tight line as soon as his tongue licked the length of her slit, stopping in the middle to roughly delve into her gleaming folds.

"Fuck," her hands slid across the cotton bedspread, landing in his matted, unruly curls. She had to hold on to something, anything, as his nose brushed against her sensitive, still swollen sex.

Every sound she emitted, every shudder coursing over her body fueled his desire to take her to the brink of pleasure, just before pushing her over the edge in a sated bliss.

With long, rhythmic licks, Charlie's hips began desperately impaling his face until his arm locked them in place against the bed.

He smirked against her throbbing pussy lips when she groaned in frustration, not able to relieve herself.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you good things come to those who wait?"

His voice vibrated against her leg, sending another shot of lust straight to her core, "I don't think they were talking about that kind of 'come.'"

Chuckling, he placed a light kiss against the inside of her thigh, slowly inserting one finger into the depths of her drenched folds. There were no other coherent thoughts in Charlie's mind once he inserted two more fingers, stretching her to max.

He continued his onslaught for what felt like hours. He rotated between quick, fast thrusts of his fingers, sending her dangerously close to the edge before suddenly switching to long, deep plunges, reaching that sweet spot inside of her. Charlie was seeing stars, all thoughts muddled by the fog settling over her body as she could feel her orgasm speedily approaching.

Mewing in pleasure, she licked her lips, mouth going slack as a noisy moan leapt from her throat. Bass removed one finger, leaving the other two buried inside her, replacing the third one with his tongue so fast, she didn't have time to yell at him.

"Bass, Bass, fuck…oh shit…Bass," she hummed his name in a silent prayer, pushing as hard as she could against the arm holding her hips down.

Crooking his fingers, he reached places in Charlie she never even knew existed, and she wasn't a stranger to masturbation, or sex. As soon as he sucked hard on that particular bundle of nerves, her hands shot out to grip the bedspread between her fingertips as her legs wrapped around Bass' back in a vice grip.

Arching her upper body off the bed, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she was seeing stars, "fuck, oh fuck."

She kept muttering those words over and over again as her orgasm ripped through her body. And if that wasn't enough, as she was riding out her last wave, she glanced down to see Bass gazing hungrily up at her as he lapped up every last bit.

Her head fell back against the pillow, legs quivering as he labored breath caused her chest to rise and fall rapidly. Peeking at him from her one open eye, a small smile spread across her face, "I'd knock that stupid, smug ass grin off your face but—"

"But you know I have a reason to be cocky, seeing as how you were all but fucking my face?"

She giggled lightly, "No, I'm just too thoroughly fucked to move."

Trailing his hand back down, he gently stroked her pussy when she bit her lip in order to stifle a moan, "basically the same thing I said."

Suddenly, she pulled his hand away, taking him by surprise when she flipped them so she was seated on top of him.

Roughly, she grabbed a fist full of his hair, bringing their mouths closer, until at the last minute she teasingly licked a long strip up the length of his neck.

Shifting her hips, she could feel him growing hard underneath her as she slowly rocked against him.

"No hands," she scolded when his hands shot out to anchor themselves on her hips, "this is my turn you said."

Relaxing back, he leaned on his elbows as he motioned for her to continue.

Raking her nails down his taunt muscular abdomen, she stopped right above his painfully hard erection. His hips jerked up, craving her touch when Charlie laughed, "Now who's eager."

"You're killing me here Charlie," he whined as her hand encircled his member, stroking him up and down.

Drops of pre-cum glistened in the light as Charlie swiped over it with her thumb, bringing the finger to her mouth. Bass' eyes never left hers, lust creating a cloud of haze over his eyes, watching as Charlie lowered her luscious lips to his dick, taking almost all of him inside the warmth of her mouth.

He tried so hard not to forcefully shove up into her, but as soon as her tongue swirled around his shaft, his hips flexed instinctively, bucking into her mouth.

"Shit…fuck Charlie," his body sagged against the bed, as his hands wove into her soft tresses. His tight grip, pulling at the strands of her hand made her wet, causing her to reach down, lightly stroking herself.

Restraining himself, he flexed his fingers, loosening his grip on her hair, watching as Charlie's delicate hand disappeared between her legs. At that, waves of pleasure racked his body at the thought of Charlie touching herself as she was sucking him dry.

Finally, when he was able to hold himself up again, he leaned back on his elbows, eyes going back to Charlie's perfectly beautiful, golden head of hair bobbing up and down. There was nothing more erotic than the sight of her lightly cupped his balls with one hand, giving them a firm squeeze, and the other hand pleasuring herself.

Her walls pulsated against her fingers, and as soon as her orgasm died down, she removed her hand, coating the base of his shaft with her juices.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to last much longer, she had a skillfully amazing set of lips, and one helluva wicked tongue on her. Plus she just fucked herself while never losing focus or concentration.

"I'm gonna cum—fuck…soon," he panted out every word, "so I—I suggest you move now."

She ignored everything he was saying, casting her eyes up underneath hooded lashes. Aggressively, she sucked hard as Bass exploded, hot cum sliding down the length of her throat.

He thought watching Charlie suck him off was hot? Nothing could compare to her drinking up every last drop of him, not once gagging or glancing away. The way her mouth moaned in satisfaction, still securely suctioned around his dick.

Tugging assertively at her hair, he crushed their mouths together, tasting himself on Charlie's lips. He brought her fingers, residue of cum still lingering, into his mouth one at a time, sucking them clean.

He shoved at her shoulders, trying to lay her against the bed, but her knees, placed on either side of his body, locked tight, refusing to budge.

Swiftly, she sank down on his rigid dick, both letting out deafening moans when he entered her for the second time that night. The first time her pussy was tight, almost too tight, but this time, it felt as though they belonged together. He fit snugly in her, like he was made for her.

She allowed him to propel forcefully up into her, and with every thrust, she vigorously pounded herself against his dick until she was almost bouncing up and down.

As her breasts began heaving, he caught one, swirling his tongue around her hardening nipple, as she threw her head back, arching into his mouth.

Reaching between them, he flicked at her clit, sending her over the edge as her walls clamped around his dick and she cried out his name. Her undulating hips, along with her throaty moan sent Bass over the edge, latching on to her thighs to brace for impact.

Charlie's body shook in pleasure, collapsing on top of him as soon as her orgasm was over. Her sweaty, sticky hair stuck to her face and neck as she pressed her cheek against his chest.

Pulling the blanket up around them, Bass moaned removing his limp dick from her slick folds, mindlessly hitting at things until the light beside the bed went off, leaving them with the soft glow of light radiating from outside.

Charlie's ragged breathing slowed down after a few minutes, as Bass ran his fingertips up and down her back, the feel putting her to sleep almost instantly. Until she fell asleep, she softly stroked his firm chest, hand going lifeless and breath evening out, alerting Bass she was asleep.

He fell asleep minutes after with a smile permanently plastered on his tired face. If he had known sex with her was this good, he wouldn't have turned her down the first time.

They laid there in bed, soundlessly sleeping, for what felt like minutes when Charlie heard her phone vibrating loudly on the floor of the kitchen, where she left her pants.

Begrudgingly, she removed Bass' arm from her chest, groaning as she moved to the edge of the bed. She was so fucking sore, but at least this time it was the good kind of sore.

Throwing a shirt on, she fumbled for her phone, hitting the answer button hurriedly to avoid waking him, but not before glancing at the time displaying vibrantly on the screen. Damn, it was already morning?

Bass was already semi awake, his body conscious hers was missing as soon as she moved a fraction of an inch out of his arms.

He could only hear her muffled, hushed voice, sending calm, reassuring words into the receiving end of the phone, "I'm fine, just got into a little scrape. No big deal."

Rubbing her temples, she looked down at the ground, not aware of Bass' gaze on her, "yes I realize…it's not as bad as she's making it out to be…okay I'll be home later."

"Yes. I love you too, annoying asshole," she mumbled the last part, clicking the phone shut as her eyes darted over to Bass' conscious form.

"Oh good you're awake, we can go check on my car now," practically skipping over to the bed, she kinked up one eyebrow when he glanced at her curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing," he smiled, shaking his head, "I'm just starting to think you fucked me so I'd fix your car."

She shrugged, "well I'm not going to turn down your expertise, in any form. Besides," she lowered her voice, bringing her mouth close to his ear, "it would be nice to ride something other than your cock."

On the last word, her tongue traced the shell of his ear, feeling Bass tremble, "you know considering that won't take me anywhere physically."

His hand sought out her hip, pulling her into his embrace, "mmm, on the contrary, I'd say riding my cock took you many, many places, but I'd be happy to refresh your memory."

"Mmm, tempting," she replied thoughtfully, "but first, can we go check on my car?"

Already retracting her limbs from his, she pulled on pants quickly, smiling when she heard him complain, "I can't believe I've getting cock blocked by a car."


	5. Witchy Woman

"Why isn't it fixed yet," she pouted, taking in the pitiful sight of Sally sitting there, a heap of junk, covered in dingy, brown dust.

"Because I wouldn't let anyone else fix her. I told everyone I'd work on her as soon as she got here, but it seems like you had other plans," he charmingly smiled, undressing her with his eyes.

Charlie's eyes widened in shock, "what? Are you telling me we wasted time fucking when you could've been fixing Sally?"

"Ouch," he put a hand over his heart in mock hurt, "wasted time?"

She sighed, running a hand through her hair, "you know that's not how I meant it—"

He cut her off, placing a light kiss on her lips as he sauntered in front of her, "relax I was kidding. Besides look at it this way, now you get to watch me work on your car."

He wiggled his eyebrows as Charlie thoughtfully nodded, "you're right, that way I can make sure you're doing it right and you take care of her."

"You're something else do you know that?"

Looking up at him, ready to deliver a snappy retort, the words scattered away when she saw him looking at her longingly. Instead she nodded, "yep I realize, now get to work on my car. She's looking at me all sad and pathetic."

"Yes ma'am," he jokingly rolled his eyes, circling the car like a vulture scoping out its prey. Only Bass was tenderly stroking the car, feeling every bump and bruise, examining her so he would know how best to treat her. It warmed Charlie's heart to see how methodically and systematic he was being.

She could tell he really had a love for cars, "how did you get into fixing cars?"

Freezing, he stumbled a bit, tripping over his feet, "um, my uh, dad. He was into cars."

"Where is he now? Where is your family?" She gently probed for more information, treading lightly because she could see the way he verbally sputtered those words out.

The tool in his hand slipped, clanking against the car, "they're um—they died awhile ago."

Charlie absentmindedly nodded, saying nothing. There was nothing she could say, so she did the next best thing she could think of.

Going to stand behind him, she grabbed a handful of his round ass, attaching her lips to the delicate spot behind his ear.

Eyes fluttering closed, he set the tool down on the hood of the car, turning to take Charlie in his arms. Kissing the corners of her mouth, he smiled, "I'm not ever going to finish your car if you keep distracting me. Not that I oppose."

It was like cold water had been dumped all over her body. Quickly she moved back from his embrace, smiling when his bottom lip jutting out into a pout, "don't give me that look. Get back to work fixing my car. Chop, chop," she clapped her hands together.

"Slave driver," he mumbled under his breath, turning back around, collecting the tool in his grip.

Charlie lowered her mouth until her lips settled right at his ear, hot breath creating droplets of moisture on his flesh, "I promise, if you finish fixing Sally, I'll let you take me in any way you want."

His eyes sparkled with lust, body kicking into overdrive on its own accord, now more motivated than ever before to fix a fucking car.

Charlie just giggled, going to sit back down on the stool as she watched his diligently work.

After awhile, he forgot about Charlie's offer, throwing himself into the task of repairing Sally, just because he felt bad for her. It was such a nice car, and although he ragged on Charlie's driving, she obviously cared about taking car of her.

The interior was shiny, not a scratch or tear on it, barely looked worn. She didn't douche it up by adding in newer, fancy technology. Instead it was equipped with the same factory radio it was installed with.

Everything, down to the rims were shiny, before the dust latched on.

He didn't notice the sun retreating down into the horizon, but he heard shuffling of feet as one by one his workers pilled out. He nodded in recognition towards them, going directly back to work. He was almost done, just had to do a few more things before they could actually clean the exterior of the car.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Charlie's eyes roaming over the length of the car, examining it with meticulous eyes.

He could tell she was getting antsy, legs shaking in anticipation, "it's almost finished, sit on your hands or something because you're starting to make me anxious."

"Hardy har har," she dryly commented, trying to relax a little bit.

It helped because before she knew it, the car was finished and he was putting away the last tool.

"Now all we need to do is clean her up, and she'll be shining like a new penny."

Her ass immediately left the stool, going to the car, running her hand along where the bumps and nicks previously garnished her baby.

Letting out a small sigh of relief to feel the smooth exterior once again, she turned, coming face to face with a very close Bass.

"I seem to recall a deal," he huskily whispered, arm snaking around, pulling her in close.

She tried to pull away, but his grip was firm, "yes and I seem to recall saying when she was fixed. She's still dirty."

Bass hummed, his body coursing with desire, "that isn't my problem, you said fixed, and ta-da, she's fixed."

Laughing, she broke from his hold, "I think can wait a few more minutes while I at least get some of the caked on dirt off."

He didn't reply, then again, she didn't wait for him to as she grabbed a bucket sitting on the floor, filling it to the brim with warm water and soap.

Looking around, she finally spotted a rag she could use. Dipping it into the water, she mixed the soap around until bubbles started to foam in the bucket. Starting at the top, she stretched up on her toes in order to reach the roof, shirt riding up in the process, exposing her bare, tanned stomach to Bass.

"Ah hell," he groaned, going to take the rag away from her, "here I'll do that, you go do something else before I cum in my pants at the sight of you."

Genuinely surprised, it took her a moment to recover before she giggled, getting another rag.

They worked in silence, only occasionally stealing glances at one another. Each time, Bass had to look away first. The mere sight of Charlie roughly scrubbing the dirt off her car, breasts grazing the windshield made his pants tighten until he felt like they were 10 sizes too small.

He got the roof cleaned, and the majority of the trunk, but as soon as he looked and saw Charlie obliviously wiping her own neck with the rag, down to the tops of her breasts, he threw his down and strode towards the front of the car.

"Bass," she managed to squeak out before he picked her up with one arm, gently laying her down on the still wet hood.

He ignored her weak protests when the cool air hit her naked chest, taking the rag from her closed fist and tossing it to the side, landing in the dirty, soapy water.

"Can't wait," he mumbled against her skin, quickly ridding her of her pants, finding her bare underneath.

He teasingly ran his fingers up the length of her slit, "you little tease. You've been walking around here with no underwear on this whole time."

"What can I ssa—ay," her breath caught on the word as his finger shoved roughly past her slick folds, "I like to be prepared."

Her hips shot up as she, all but relieved herself on his skilled fingers. Bass' fingers slid in and out of her soaking sex until he couldn't wait any longer. He just spent, what felt like many torturous hours, watching her seductively wash the car. He needed to be inside of her. Now.

Removing his fingers, he didn't miss the whine escaping her plump lips when he withdrew from her heat. Stripping his pants, he clawed wildly at offending material covering his chest. Bringing it over his head, he dove back in, moaning when his erection brushed against her aching core.

Slanting his mouth over hers, he licked her lower lip, happily obliging when she immediately granted him access.

With one hand planted on the hood by Charlie's head, he used the other one to grip his member, firmly stroking up and down her slit, coating himself in her juices before he swooped in for the kill.

When he was fully sheathed inside of her tight pussy, he slid all the way out, slamming back into her forcefully. Rotating his hips, he connected his mouth back to Charlie's, feeling her bit down on his upper lip, repeating the motion with the bottom, and then sucking it into her mouth.

Her legs lifted higher, settling at his hips, before he placed her legs over his shoulders, the new angle enabling him to hit that deep spot within her.

With his hands now free, he could knead at her soft, pliant breasts, tweaking her nipples until they hardened under his touch. Tentatively, his mouth fastened onto one breast, whirling his tongue around the tiny rosebud. His other hand attentively worked at her left breast until the time came for him to switch.

Charlie's arms reached back behind her head, latching on to the hood of the car, knuckles whitening as she grasped on for dear life.

The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of his balls slapping against her skin every time he rammed into her, and the sound of their panting moans.

"Fuck," her pussy pulsated around his dick, coating his shaft so he was even slicker than before. Propelling his hips forward one last time, he could feel cum flowing from his dick like lava, barely having enough time to pull out before he spilled his seed onto the inside of her thigh.

Holding himself up by his elbows on the hood of the car, his head fell forward; landing on her soft stomach, her hands massaged the strands of his hair. Bass moaned, feeling her gentle hands tugging softly at his curls.

Placing a light kiss on her stomach, he moved away from her, shoving his body up onto the hood so he could take her into his arms, dropping a kiss to the top of her head as his fingers grazed down her side.

Once Charlie regained the feeling in her legs, she slid off the hood of the car, gathering her pants, gliding them up her legs as she looked around for her shirt.

"Looking for this?"

Her eyes snapped over to Bass' as he lay against the hood, swinging her shirt.

As soon as her hand closed around the fabric, he tugged, colliding her body into his, smashing their lips together.

She let him dominant until she finally had to rip her body away, sighing as she pulled the shirt over her head.

"I've really go to go before my family sends out a search party," she laughed, mostly kidding, but she wouldn't put it past her uncle.

Bass nodded, stepping into his pants, buttoning them, and just barely slipping his shirt into place when a set of headlights flashed, illuminating the whole garage.

"Oh great," Charlie rolled her eyes, muttering as Duncan sauntering out of the car and strode confidently into the garage.

"You weren't answering my calls," a smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth, "so I decided to come in person to see what the hold up was."

Bass rolled his eyes, "excuse me your highn-ass, but fixing a car takes time. I don't run a slave ship here."

Duncan heartily laughed, eyes seeking out Charlie, "how ya feeling kid?"

Her eyebrows furrowed before realizing she was referring to the small bump up during the race, "fine. It's going to take a lot more than a tiny hit to put me out."

Charlie beamed with pride as Duncan mirrored her expression. She was one tough son of a bitch, Duncan would give her that. She wouldn't take anything lying down, not even if it meant getting her ass handed to her.

"That reminds me," Duncan pulled out her phone, scrolling down to the message she was looking for.

"There's a race in a couple days, I can send you the info and coordinates if you're up for it."

She casually tossed it out there, but Charlie never said no, so Duncan was already hitting the send button when she heard Bass' voice.

"I don't think so," he crossed his arms over his chest in defiance, staring directly ahead at Duncan.

Her eyes snapped up, twinkling, but Charlie beat her to the punch. She didn't need Duncan to fight her battles for her, especially not when they concerned Bass.

"Excuse me?"

He forgot all about her being there, set on staring Duncan down because she was the one who kept putting Charlie in harm's way.

"You can't go race again, not after you've barely recovered from the last time," it was meant to be a kind gesture, like he was looking out for her, but all Charlie could hear was his finite tone.

"So what," she put her hands on her hips, "now since we've suddenly fucked you get to make decisions for me?"

"Wait a minute," Duncan's eyes darted between the two of them, "you two slept together?"

She couldn't help the roaring laughter racking her body. Of course they didn't seem to notice, caught up in their lover's spat. Shit was going to hit the fan when Miles found out his best friend, and almost brother, fucked his niece. Or has been fucking his niece rather, Duncan internally corrected as she took in the sight of Charlie's disheveled, just got fucked, hair.

Duncan knew who both of them were, but she also knew Bass wouldn't make the connection, and Charlie was really too young to remember him. She didn't see the harm in introducing them to one another. She trusted Bass; he was a damn good mechanic. Obviously she didn't count on them having sex.

She couldn't reign in her continual laughter. There was no way she was telling them now, but she wouldn't miss Miles finding out.

"I'm not telling you what to do," his booming voice broke through Duncan's laughter, smile vanishing from her face.

"I just don't think it's a good idea to race again when your car just got fucked over. I'm not going to keep fixing it every time you tear it up," he gestured wildly in the direction of Sally, looking better than before.

"Fine," Charlie's teeth snapped together, making a chomping sound, "I won't ask you to fix the damn car next time then. Problem solved."

"Problem not solved," he huffed, "it isn't about the car Charlie."

She snorted, "yeah I realized that, but you gave me no other reason besides that one."

"Can't you just trust me? I told you the first time it wasn't a good idea and look what happened."

"Trust you?" Her voice rose, spewing out an incredulous tone, "I don't even know you because you hold me out at arm's length. I can't trust someone I don't know."

He chuckled bitterly, "well I guess you don't need to trust in order to fuck someone—"

He didn't see it coming, hell, Charlie herself didn't know her arm was going to swing out and connect with his jaw until she heard a popping sound and he stumbled back a few paces.

Her chest rose erratically as her arm dropped to the side, angry, red fingers flexing. She's only ever hit a handful of people in her lifetime. She didn't like to lose control like that.

Getting into her car, she said nothing to either of them as she put Sally in reverse, and backed out of the garage. Speeding away, she didn't glance in his direction once as she took off, but Bass wasn't looking at her.

Cupping his jaw, he slumped down on the stool as Duncan's voice cut through the awkward tension, "well that was interesting."

His eyes narrowed as he sent a hard glare in her direction, "seriously Duncan? I get that you're trying to lighten the mood or whatever, but if you don't have anything else to say, get the hell outta here."

"You might think you can talk to Charlie that way," she strode over towards him, "but let's get one thing straight, you don't get to be an ass to me because you said a dickhead thing and got clocked for it. Charlie did you a favor; maybe she knocked some sense into that thick skull of yours. Do you realize how ridiculous you sounded?"

Pausing to catch her breath, she didn't wait for him to answer, "you just made her sound like a goddamn, cheap whore Bass. And she was right. You can't expect her to take the word of a man she doesn't even know, without you giving her something other than your dick in her pussy."

Bass winced at Duncan's colorful way of putting it because she was right. He basically gave her all of his physical self, but nothing else.

"Listen, I have to go get ready for the race in a couple nights."

Backing away, she tore a piece of paper off, scribbling things down before she tossed it on the toolbox.

"That's Charlie's number and address," she jerked her thumb at the white slip of paper, "I suggest you go and at least apologize for being an asshole. I'd wear protection if I were you…and I don't mean for sex."

Bass rolled his eyes at Duncan's retreating form. He couldn't believe, no he could believe, that she was laughing about the whole thing.

So either she knew Charlie would forgive him, or she got off on his torment and anguish. And, knowing Duncan, it was more than likely a mixture of both, weighing heavily on the later.


	6. Heartache Tonight

He didn't go directly to her house. Mostly because he had no idea what to even fucking say to fix things.

He knew he majorly screwed up. That was a total dick move. And saying sorry wasn't goin to be enough to mend the damage he caused. He had to give her something more than that.

He checked the address for what felt like the millionth time, sitting in his car, parked creepily outside her apartment complex. Running a hand through his hair, he finally just said fuck it and got out, not stopping to think about anything until his feet carried him up the stairs to her door.

It was that moment he realized, he had no idea if she lived alone or had roommates, but he was seriously hoping she lived alone. He wasn't in the mood to hash it all out in front of a bunch of people.

Raising his fist, he rapped lightly on the door with his knuckle, holding his breath until the door flung open, Charlie standing before him in all her glory.

She looked as though she wanted to close the door in his face, but she didn't.

"Duncan gave you my address."

It wasn't a question. She knew it had to be Duncan, always going around and sticking her nose in everyone's business.

Still Bass nodded, scratching the back of his neck as he glanced down, "Yeah she did. Told me to come over and apologize for being such an ass."

Looking at him expectantly, Bass sighed, "Can I at least come in?"

Charlie nonchalantly shrugged, "I mean, if all you came here to do was appease Duncan and apologize, I don't really see a reason. It's late. I'm tired."

"Fuck," he grumbled, "I didn't—I didn't just come here to say sorry, and especially not because Duncan told me to."

Charlie had no idea what he was there for then. He couldn't possibly be thinking he was going to get laid. So why was he here?

"I just—I wanted to explain myself," he mumbled.

Charlie shook her head, holding the door with one hand, "you don't owe me an explanation, really—"

"I'm not doing it because I owe it to you," he cut her off, mid sentence. "I'm doing it because I want to tell you. I don't owe it to you, but you should at least know the reason why I hate that part of my life so much, why I get so defensive."

Nothing was said for a few minutes and Bass was sure she was going to open her mouth and tell him to go to hell. But Charlie surprised the both of them, granting him access into her apartment, ushering him in with her hand.

Complying on command, he strolled into her apartment, following behind as her hips sashayed their way into the living room. It was hard for him not notice every aspect of her body, even though that wasn't what he came there for.

Sitting down on the couch, she motioned for him to do the same, because his awkward standing started to freak her out. Although it was obvious he was out of his element.

They were usually on his territory, so being here was different.

Nevertheless, he shrugged out of his jacket, sitting down beside of her, but keeping enough space between them.

"I'm going to tell you as much as I can, but you have to promise not to interrupt," a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when Charlie rolled her eyes.

"My family died in a car crash."

That's all he said for a whole two minutes, and Charlie promised to stay quiet so she was forced to sit there and let the room thaw out on its own. He already mentioned they died, but never how. Things started clicking into place for Charlie.

Finally, he took in a deep breath, starting again, "my parents and two sisters were coming home from a movie one night. They were hit by a drunk driver and died on impact. I guess that's the reason I chose to be a mechanic after I got back. Being close to cars everyday was hard at first," his mind immediately started flashing back to all of the bad times he went through during that period of his life.

"Every time I looked at a car, I pictured them, trapped inside with no way to get out," his hollow voice drew Charlie closer to him like gravity, and Bass didn't miss it.

"But it got better. I was determined to make this work. I couldn't let their death take everything I loved away, and I've always loved cars. It wasn't the car's fault, and as stupid as that sounds, I believed it for awhile. I guess it was easier to cope that way if there was something I could hate, besides the asshole who hit them. He wasn't within my grasp, I couldn't physically punch and beat the shit outta him, so I had to go with the next best thing."

A light smile illuminated his face, "after awhile, it became like, a part of them were with me every time I worked on cars. Instead of seeing their bodies decaying, I saw their happy, smiling faces. Those same faces I saw every time we took road trips when the girls were babies. I felt like fixing cars was slowly starting to fix me. Like if I could take a completely, almost beyond repair damaged car and restore it back to its former glory, then I could do the same with myself. It gave me hope."

The smile on his face vanished as his eyes shifted down, "but I went through some bad shit in between that self realization or whatever. I started hanging out with the wrong people, and it wasn't Duncan's fault, I don't blame her. Yeah she organized the whole thing and sucked me into that lifestyle of racing, doing illegal shit, and not giving a single fuck about what happened…whether I lived or died. But ultimately, it was my fault I let myself go."

Turning his body, Charlie flinched when his eyes bore into hers, "listen I don't know what kind of place you're in, or what happened to put you there. I do know that I've been in a shitty place before, and I thought this was the answer to all my problems. I thought it would just be for fun, a way to let off some steam, and for awhile, it was. Until it turned into something more, something like a crutch I couldn't function without."

Breaking connection, he looked away, "anyway, that's what I wanted to come here and tell you. And I'm sorry for being an asshole when you didn't deserve it. Thanks for hearing me out."

He stood up, intending to leave, but Charlie's soft voice rung out, "what made you change?"

His eyebrow rose when he turned around to face her.

"You did a complete 180, so what happened? What changed?"

"I had a best friend who literally kicked my ass back into shape when I couldn't do it myself," Bass chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"Had?"

His head snapped up at the realization of his words, "no, I mean, I still have him. He just moved a few towns over and has a lot going on in his life, but I still have him."

"A guy I once loved died," she blurted out, instantly wanting to pull those words back and shove them into her mouth.

She never talked about Adam. It was too hard because she really thought she loved him…or could've loved him.

But the words seemed to effortlessly flow, "I guess, maybe that's why I do it, although I'm not suicidal or anything. I just—I like the feel of adrenaline. It makes me feel—"

"Free?"

Bass offered as she struggled for the right word. But Charlie shook her head.

"No. It just makes me feel in general."

She sighed, "For awhile, after his death, I didn't feel anything. I was numb to it all. I had never been that close to death before. I obviously wasn't coping well, no matter how much I lied to my family and said I was. My uncle was the only one who could ever see through my bullshit."

Charlie chuckled, "he always told me I had a terrible poker face, and he was right. One night, I just started to think what would happen if I kicked it into overdrive right now and sped down the road, not even bothering to wait for green lights or check for oncoming traffic. So I did it. And nothing happened. Nothing except I felt a rush surging through my body."

She looked over at him as he stood, curiosity etched across the entirety of his face, "that was the first time since his death that I felt anything. Life's short," she trailed off, hoping he would understand. And he did.

Nodding, he thought back to all those times he raced, and she was exactly right. It was the only time he ever felt something worth feeling.

"I don't," the words got caught on her tongue, "I don't think I can stop. Not right now at least."

Peering up at him through hooded lashes, he saw a vulnerable girl.

"You fixed yourself, and I'm so glad for you because you aren't one of those guys, no matter what you think. I'm just still not done coping, and I'm afraid that if I let go, it'll all come crashing back. Like after an accident. That shit never hurts until the next morning and everything sets in."

"You don't have to quit although," his low, quiet voice carried over to where she was, "you're way better than any of them."

He paused, "I get it Charlie. I understand, but there will come a time when you have to let it go and put that shit behind you, or let it consume you one."

Taking a few long strides, he was in front of her again, kneeling down, "and I'm not going to let it consume you. I will fight tooth and nail to make sure you never end up too far gone."

She shook her head, "you can't be the one to save me Bass. I need to save myself."

Running a finger along her cheek, Bass tilted her chin up until her eyes were level with his, "well then I'll be here while you save yourself. And if there comes a point where you need me, I'll be there. It's not weak to need help. It's weak to watch yourself sink further and further when all along, all you had to do was ask for help."

"Do you want to stay tonight?"

Boy, her mouth was just on a role tonight, blurting things out before even thinking about it. Not that she didn't want him to stay; she just didn't want to spring it on him like that. Plus she didn't even know if he was the type to stay the morning after sex. She had no idea if he was even into just simply sleeping with a woman, no sex involved.

Seeing him grin she realized she had just said all of that out loud.

"Contrary to popular belief, I am capable of just sleeping in the same bed as a woman. Although," he stood up suddenly, tugging on her hand until she was on her feet, "with you it may be a little harder."

The way he huskily said 'a little harder' made Charlie jokingly roll her eyes, smile spreading across her face.

"Well as long as you keep your hands to yourself you can stay," she smirked.

Bass pretended to think about it, gloomily replying "no promises."

Charlie laughed, shoving at his chest as she walked past him, into her room, Bass right on her tail. All joking aside, she knew she could trust him, she knew she was safe with him.

She couldn't remember a time she slept so soundlessly, not waking up one time during the night, all due to Bass' comforting presence. His arms stayed wrapped around her body the entire night, like a cocoon, sheltering her from the outside world.

Twisting her body slightly, so as to not rouse him, her eyes roamed over his face, memorizing every line, every wrinkle, everything that was distinguishably Bass, until her phone interrupted her ogling.

Loudly on her bedside table, Charlie's hand shot out to retrieve it, not bothering to glance down at the screen.

Apparently she had been ignoring her phone, and everyone, because Miles was screeching on the other end. He was so loud; Charlie was surprised the whole neighborhood wasn't awake by this point.

She wasn't sure about the whole neighborhood, but Bass was certainly awake. She heard him groan under his breath upon hearing some muffled, random voice. Flinging an arm over his face, he tried to block the sound out until Charlie finally stood up from the bed.

Pacifying him, she allowed Miles to ramble on for a few minutes before interjecting.

"Miles, tone down the drama, it's 11 a.m.," she deadpanned.

Bass' body froze as his eyes shot open, removing the lifeless arm from his face. He couldn't have heard her right? She didn't just say Miles did she?

"Christ, uncle Miles, calm down, I'm not dead, jeez. I've just been busy," she rolled her eyes at his dramatic antics.

Fuck, she definitely said Miles, but what are the odds it's the same Miles? I mean, that was a pretty common name right? She couldn't be the same niece…no because her name was something different. Fuck, he kept racking his brain. What the fuck was her name? Charlotte? Something like that. There, different names, so this had to be a different Miles.

She snorted, "well, Duncan tends to overreact…alright, I'll be over soon, don't have an heart attack."

Whatever he said must've been irritating to Charlie because she made a face into the phone, "yeah, yeah, don't drag out my whole first name. I'm not a child."

Double, double fuck. Charlie was short for something. But it could be short for something else right? Like Charlene or something.

That was it. Her real name was Charlene, Charlie for short, with an uncle Miles, but different from his own best friend named Miles.

Even Bass wasn't stupid enough to believe this load of bullshit he was feeding himself.


End file.
